La nuit
by TearsOfPen
Summary: Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence. C'est pour cela qu'on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et visiblement ce pas se franchit plus facilement la nuit.


Le couloir était sombre et l'air empli d'une odeur de moisissure. Pratiquement fondu dans les ténèbres, un jeune homme avançait nonchalamment. Ses pas résonnaient sourdement contre les murs de pierres, on aurait pu le croire détaché mais la tension de ses épaules indiquait le contraire. Sa cravate striée de rouge et d'or, était en elle-même une explication à son attitude. Il n'était jamais bon pour un Gryffondor de se balader seul la nuit dans les cachots. Cependant le garçon faisait tout ce qu'était en son possible pour ne pas montrer la moindre peur. Un chien vous attaquera si vous lui montrez que vous le craignait. Evidement il ne s'agissait point de chien ici, mais de Serpenards, ce qui du point de vue du jeune homme ne faisait pas grande différence.

Du bout des doigts, le Gryffondor remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux dans le but de les ébouriffer. L'insigne de préfet épinglé sur le col de sa cape justifiait sa présence dans les cachots à cette heure. Il devait encore y tourner pendant vingt minutes avant le pouvoir regagnez son dortoir.

Poussant un soupir, il se demenda encore une fois la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de finir sa garde par le sous sol. D'ordinaire il la commençait par la avant de remonter dans les étages. Le préfet se souvint qu'il espérait pouvoir surprendre quelques serpents en inversant son itinéraire mais sa stratégie s'avérait vaine. Il avait visiblement surestimé les Serpentards en s'imaginant qu'ils pouvaient étudier les rondes des préfets pour commettre des méfaits après le couvre feu.

Pour le brun, il n'y avait pas à dire, les Serpentards était les créatures les plus insipides et ennuyeuses qui puissent exister.

Il allait se résigner quand il entendit un cri. Sans attendre une seconde le brun se mit à courir avec un sourire aux lèvres, sa soirée finissait finalement en beauté. Il passa en coup de vent devant trois armures avant de tourner à gauche puis à droite. Cependant, il s'arrêta net et son sourire s'évanouit quand un sanglot indubitablement masculin retentit. Jamais, au cours de ses nombreuses rondes, il n'avait surprit un élève en train de pleurer, mais là il s'agissait d'un Serpentard et pour le coup il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait réagir.

Alors qu'il hésitait entre aller à la rencontre du pleurnichard pour se moquer de lui et partir tout simplement, il entendit des mots qui firent naître une boule d'inquiétude dans son ventre.

\- Non… Arrête… Je t'en pris.

Sans réfléchir le Gryffondor s'avança vers la voix. Sûrement due au fait qu'elle lui semblait familière.

S'étalait alors devant lui une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Le Gryffondor avait bien vu beaucoup de choses durant ses rondes, des couples dans les positions plus ou moins intimes, des premières années profitant de la nuit pour tester leurs courage ou encore des apprentis chimistes qui se cachaient pour faire des potions, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'était tombé sur ça. Un viol.

Un garçon qui au vu de sa taille devait être en septième année se tenait au dessus d'un autre garçon. Il était beaucoup plus petit, sa silhouette semblait être complètement avalée par le corps qui le surplombait. Sa chemise était arrachée et la majorité des boutons avaient roulé sur le sol. Son assaillant lui avait plaqué les deux bras au dessus de la tête pour le maintenir immobile. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans plus finir et des gémissements craintifs franchissaient ses lèvres.

Quand le septième année mit la main sur la ceinture du garçon pour la déboucler, celui-ci cria. Aussitôt il reçu un coup au visage, fut brusquement retourné et son pantalon baissé exposant ses fesses nues.

C'était un nouveau cri rempli de terreur qui réveilla le Gryffondor de sa stupeur. Il se mit à courir et renversa le garçon plus âgé à la manière d'un joueur de football américain. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et repoussa le brun avant de s'enfuir. Il voulu allait à sa poursuite mais un sanglot l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

Lentement il se tourna vers lui et le découvrit en train de le regarder avec les yeux noyés de terreur.

Malgré son œil qui noircissait et gonflait, le sang qui coulait de son nez, sa tempe et sa bouche, le Gryffondor le reconnu sans mal.

Le petit frère de son meilleur ami.

Regulus Black.


End file.
